Halo Reach: Lucky Number Six
by Isilia Delfore
Summary: Witness the experiences Noble Team and their new Six as they try and defend Earth's main defense... Reach. (( Please note this is my own version of Noble Six. ))
1. Prologue

As everyone was leaving, I quietly took off my helmet. I stepped toward the containment unit, "Dr. Halsey I have something that is to be delivered to you." I spoke calmly, ignoring the fact that the Dr. stopped and stared at me. She raised an eyebrow, "Oh, from whom then Spartan?" Opening the tactical hard case on my thigh, I produced another chip but this one had a simple star on it. I saw her eyes widen very slightly, and then it was gone. "How did she get this to you in particular?" Dr. Halsey asked. I spoke with slight curiosity, "I was on a mission with her before she recommended me to the Noble Team. I believe she suspected that I had a better chance at meeting you than she did." Dr. Halsey answered my curiosity with slight amusement, "She's a smart one," she said, sliding the compartment box open. I stepped closer and gently set the chip in the compartment. Stepping back, I slid my helmet back on. "You look like a civilian, Spartan," the Dr. inquired. I could not help but smile slightly, "That's the point, Dr. Before I was assigned here."


	2. Chapter 1

**Please Note: I _DO NOT _own Halo Reach. The Halo Title belongs to 343 Industries.**

* * *

**_Just Before Noble_**

I tread carefully and silently in the thick forest. Going over the briefing again in my head:

_"This mission is important; you must follow all orders given. Understood?"_

_I nod, "Yes, Sir."_

_ "Good, your meeting point is two kilometers east of your target. Good luck, Spartan."_

I don't understand why it was so curt, but it was a mission. I checked the data pad on my left wrist, _300 meters to go…_ I increase my pace, turning on my night vision to full. It doesn't take me long to reach the meeting point and for once in my life, I was taken by surprise. I wasn't surprised by the small group of soldiers, or the three crates of supplies. What took me off guard was who was leading them. I knew it was female, her form and how she talked gave it away. She was dressed in dark blue MJOLNIR armor and her helmet was off as she gave orders. _This is different…_ I thought to myself. I shook my head slightly; I have a mission to do. The Spartan walks up to me, reaching me in just eight strides, she speaks, "Are you the one they sent as well, Spartan-B312?" I give a crisp salute, "Yes Sir."

The Spartan returned the salute, "At ease." I relaxed and realized she has to be no more than twenty-one. _She must be a Spartan- II, great... _The Spartan begins speaking, "Alright, grab a weapon and extra ammunition and we'll start heading out. I'll fill you in on the way." I nod, _she _is _different... I'll give her that._ I quickly go to one of the crates, picking up two frag grenades and extra ammunition for my pistol and assault rifle. The marines are acting… different. Normally, with a Spartan- II present or in charge, marines tend to act wary and slightly cold towards them. These marines are acting as if someone from their own is leading them.

Interesting.

The Spartan calls out for everyone to hear, "Alright marines, time to head out. Our target location is two kilometers north of this site. The pickup will be east from there when we are done." All of the other soldiers saluted and starting to clean up their supplies then soon started to head out in different directions north. The Spartan came up to me, "You're with me, let's go." I nod, following obediently. She slipped her matching black helmet over her head as she opened up a private com-link, separate from the group one, "Our goal is simple, B312. A small organization of rebels has gathered vital military information; we are here to take it back. Your job is simple; however you are with me to get it back. Understood?"

Before I could answer she continued, "I looked at your file as well, even the information in black ink. The last thing we need is you going lone wolf, got it?" I nod, "Yes Sir." She nods back, "Good, now let's pick up the pace Spartan." I nod again as we increased our pace, wondering exactly why she was so… informally direct. I shrugged it off; we have a mission to do.

I can hear the gunshots, the screams, and my beating heart in my ears.

The Spartan's, whose number is S-127, voice rings into my helmet, "Where the hell are you Spartan? Get to the eastern tower ASAP." I grunt in response, picking up my pace. Somewhere, _somehow_, something went wrong with this mission, a snag. My MA5B- Assault Rifle is up and ready as I stay close to the wall. I take a quick glance at my data pad, and then curse softly under my breath. I'm two hundred kilometers away from the target destination. I kept my eyes and ears open, seeing two red dots on the motion sensor. I stopped when I reached a corner, the dots coming closer. I can hear their footsteps as they rounded the corner. I fired short, quick bursts of bullets at the rebels. They drop like stone with little sound. I quickly gather ammunition from their corpses and move on, hearing gunfire.

Screams, gunfire, explosions… they all blended into a fiery melody that serenaded into my helmet. I pivot on my right heel, squeezing the trigger as I do so. Two more rebels fall by my gun in the movement. "Let's go soldiers! Move, move, _move!"_ The Spartan barked into the COM Link. I begin to shuffle backwards, still firing. I hear the other Marines scrambling to the lowering Pelican. The Rebels started to focus on me, training all their fire on my moving dark blue figure. I switch from my Assault Rifle to my pistol and shoot back, aiming for the heads. I hit and miss; soon the mag runs out and forces me to pause to reload. As I do so, a grenade is thrown in my direction. It goes off after bouncing once, throwing me off my feet. I feel the blood rush to my head, the pounding in my ears, and the blood in my mouth. My hearing was shot, a loud piercing ring replacing most noise. As it subsides, I was dragged onto my feet. My arm was put around a shoulder and I hear the Spartan's voice, "No one gets left behind, come on soldier, start picking up your feet." I obey and I help by limping, since that's all I can do in this position, alongside her to the Pelican. We soon reach it; the Marines firing back to cover us as we get into the ship. I soon feel the movement of the craft lifting itself up. The Spartan had set me into one of the chairs and I take off my helmet, spitting out the new blood in my mouth.

As we flew back, I remember the Spartan muttering one thing, "She's perfect for them…"


End file.
